vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dance Back from the Grave/Transcript
LAFAYETTE CEMETERY and Celeste (who is possessing Sabine's body) stroll through the cemetery : GENEVIEVE: Oh, I remember this cemetery. Hmm. Hasn't changed a bit. : SABINE / CELESTE: I've been coming here over a century, wearing one face or another. FLASHBACK--LAFAYETTE CEMETERY, 1919 approaches a woman who is kneeling in front of a tomb, praying to her ancestors : GENEVIEVE: Clara Summerlin, will you come on? We're gonna miss everything. two walk over to where a crowd of white-clad witches are standing around a bonfire, playing congo drums and watching as a lone witch dances around the flames. Papa Tunde walks out with an albino python around his shoulders, which he hands to his twin sons after clapping in order quiet the crowd : GENEVIEVE: Told you. Every witch in the Quarter is here to see the great Papa Tunde. : PAPA TUNDE: Witches of the French Quarter, thank you for your welcome. It is good to be among people of the faith. I, too, practice ancestral magic, honoring those who walked the path before us. From them, we draw strength. And you will need strength, for a great darkness is coming. The city your forefathers left you is now overrun by pirates, beasts, and vampires. Tunde takes the python from his sons and throws it into the fire, and many of the witches gasp in surprise and fear : PAPA TUNDE: I practice other magic, as well. Sacrificial magic-- channeling power from the lives of my offerings. I use this strength to vanquish my enemies, and I will punish your enemies for their greed. In return, you will accept my family into your coven, and me as your leader. FLASHBACK-- A MEETING IN THE FRENCH QUARTER, 1919 men enter the room and join Elijah and a police officer, who are seated at a table :Elijah: Gentlemen, make yourselves at home. Mayor O'Connell appears to be running late, but there's much to discuss, so I shall begin. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: down the stairs to join them One moment, please, brother. You know how much I enjoy these illicit, little gatherings. :Elijah: the men Do not be troubled. Despite my brother's reputation, I can assure you, we've invited you here to broker in peace. You have my word. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: And, lucky for you, my brother always keeps his word. You two are from the Guerrera crime family, a brutish pack of thieves and killers. And that's nothing compared to what you become on a full moon, is it? :Elijah: Yes, yes, yes. Of course, a bite from your kind is not lethal to an Original. Conflict between us would not end well for you at all. Let's state our proposal here. My brother and I control the ports of the city, but with Prohibition soon to be the law of the land, there'll be a certain uptick in the kind of federal presence we prefer to avoid. Therefore, I'd like to suggest a system whereby-- under our supervision, of course-- the Guerrera family can traffic alcohol into the city of New Orleans for a profit. We would still be in charge, but our rule would remain a secret. Tunde walks into the room with his sons following behind him : PAPA TUNDE: This all sounds very good, but tell me, how will it benefit the witches? :Elijah: I am sorry. This is a private meeting. : PAPA TUNDE: Yes, for kings of the city. But I, too, am a king, and I have rules. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: I'm impressed. You're either quite ambitious or quite mad. What's your name, mate? : PAPA TUNDE: I am Alphonse Bellatunde Delgado-- Papa Tunde to my followers-- and I come to ask that the witches be granted fair tribute for allowing your existence in our city. :Elijah: Are you suggesting that you speak for the French Quarter witches? : PAPA TUNDE: I do now, and I expect our future negotiations to go very smoothly. As a guarantee, I brought a gift. I await our next gathering. twins place a medium-sized leather case onto their table before they leave with Papa Tunde. Everyone else gathers around and watches as Klaus lifts the lid on the case. Inside is a the severed head of Mayor O'Connell, whose forehead has a magical symbol carved into it : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Well, I suppose we'll need a new mayor. TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS PRESENT DAY-- THE MIKAELSON COMPOUND comes down the stairs into the courtyard with a bottle of bourbon in his hand. Diego sees him enter the room and approaches him when Marcel walks over to sit down at a table : DIEGO: Hey, Marcel, maybe you know what's going on. Klaus ordered us to meet here, and now he's a no-show. : MARCEL: and upset ''What do you want from me? It's a new regime. Get used to it. ''enters the room with Thierry and makes an announcement : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Dearest brethren, your attention, please. No doubt, you're all surprised to see Thierry Vanchure, who's supposed to be rotting in the Garden for the crime of killing one of our own, and I personally decided to issue him with a pardon. I hope you'll all welcome home Thierry. smiles and gives Diego a hug : DIEGO: Welcome home, man. : MARCEL: Klaus You're in a good mood. You should visit Mystic Falls more often. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Well, as much as I might like to, I have pressing responsibilities here. turns to address the crowd of vampires Now, as you all know, the witch Davina is no longer with us. Without Davina, we can no longer monitor the activity of our witch neighbors. However, since their Harvest failed, their magic will soon be gone forever. Until then, I say we keep them on their toes. Diego, I wonder if you might lead a rousting in the cauldron. smiles and starts to plan with the other vampires. Marcel grabs his bottle and goes to storm away, but Klaus stops him in the doorway : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Marcel, I'd hoped you would join Diego. : MARCEL: Nah. I'm gonna take a personal day. pushes past Klaus and leaves. Klaus scowls, visibly annoyed at his attitude THE FRENCH QUARTER and Elijah walk through the streets of the Quarter while they talk about recent events :Elijah: Now, you may doubt him, but today, I saw Niklaus demonstrate mercy towards an enemy. Tell me that's not progress. : REBEKAH: Please, Elijah. Who do you think convinced Klaus to let Thierry out? :Elijah: Why would you do such a thing? : REBEKAH: Because, despite Klaus' reprieve, Thierry despises him. I like that about Thierry. I also like that he used to date a witch, so he knows about French Quarter covens. Maybe he can lead me to whoever stole off with the Harvest magic. :Elijah: Rebekah, we are all devastated by the outcome of this ritual. : REBEKAH: That's just it. There was no outcome. We both know that power like that doesn't just vanish. I say someone stole it. I'd like to know who, and then I'd like to make an ally out of them. :Elijah: To what end, exactly? : REBEKAH: I'm tired of being threatened and controlled by our tyrant brother. If you want to stop a bully, you need the power to stand up to them. :Elijah: I expect such behavior from Niklaus. It's so very disappointing when it comes from you, Rebekah. Do you not see that, in his way, he's making an effort here? He's invited us back into our family home. He yearns for our family to be reunited. : REBEKAH: Yes. He's in a brilliant mood now, but for how long? It's his trick, Elijah. He lulls you into a false sense of camaraderie and kinship, and then he turns on you like a snake. I fall for it every time and wind up with a dagger in my chest for my trouble. No more. :Elijah: I believe that he is approaching some semblance of peace here. Leadership may, in fact, be a good thing for him. Now, sister, please, I ask you, if you cannot support him, then at least do nothing to provoke him. THE MIKAELSON COMPOUND enters one of the rooms of the compound and finds Marcel, still drinking alone as he sits on a couch : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Ugh, is this what's it's come to? I bear the full weight of our kingdom while you pout like a child. : MARCEL: You wanted to be king. Besides, you look like you got it covered. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: If the men see you shirk your duties, they're likely to do the same. : MARCEL: I told you, I am not in the mood for vampire hijinks. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: No. You'd rather sit wallowing in sorrow for your lost little friend. : MARCEL: up and points a finger at Klaus Don't push me right now. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: I am sorry Davina is gone, okay? I'm sorry. But this mournful attitude is unworthy of you, and it's boring to me. enters the room to join them, looking worried : DIEGO: Hey, guys, we got a problem. THE CAULDRON rumbles overhead as Diego leads Marcel and Klaus to the Cauldron to show them what he found. There are two vampires, both desiccated, and both with the same magical symbol carved into their forehands. Their bodies lay inside a magic circle created with salt, with runes drawn inside : DIEGO: We came to mess with the witches, just like you said. And these two, they went missing. Found them like this, not even staked. Just dead. : MARCEL: Klaus ''That's two more of my guys gone. Nice job, Captain. ''takes one look at his dead men, puts his hood up, turns around, and starts to walk away : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Where are you going? Someone has to account for this! : MARCEL: You want revenge, get it yourself. That mark is tied to some bad mojo. turns to the rest of the vampires ''Any of y'all got any brains, you'll head back to the compound and stay the hell out of this. ''walks off. Klaus turns to Diego : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: We're gonna find whoever did this, and I will show them what suffering is. THE DOCKS-- THIERRY'S WAREHOUSE and Rebekah walk into a warehouse to investigate another incident : THIERRY: Used to run things down here for Marcel. Thought you'd like to see what I found before Klaus did. : REBEKAH: smirks Not a day out of the Garden, and you're already proving yourself useful. : THIERRY: We made a deal, and if it screws things for your brother, I'm all for it. Though, to be honest, this stuff makes my skin crawl. I've never seen anything like this. stop in front of another salt circle on the ground with animal bones inside and unlit candles placed around it. : REBEKAH: I have, a long time ago. Somebody is copycatting a very dangerous witch. They draw their power from sacrifice. : THIERRY: I just don't understand why someone would leave it here for us to find. : REBEKAH: widen in realization ''Unless they wanted it to be found. ''Tunde appears from the shadows behind them. Rebekah notices him in shock and horror : PAPA TUNDE: Mademoiselle Mikaelson. : REBEKAH: That's not possible. : PAPA TUNDE: Sure, it is, chére. It's magic. speed vamps toward him to try to kill him, but Papa Tunde simply reaches out and grabs her by the throat : PAPA TUNDE: Symbole du masque et de l'ombre, embrace-toi. Embrace-toi. Symbole du masque et de l'ombre, embrace-toi. Embrace-toi. Symbole du masque et de l'ombre, embrace-toi. Embrace-toi. Symbole du masque et de l'ombre, embrace-toi. '' ''starts to desiccate, and thick gray veins pop up all over her face and neck. Terrified, Thierry vamp-speeds away from him and disappears out of the warehouse MIKAELSON COMPOUND Elijah, Diego, and many of the other vampires are congregating in the courtyard, discussing their current situation : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Ah! Someone will die for this. :Elijah: Remarkably, I don't disagree. However, I would like to know where they learned such dark magic. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: I had hoped never to see that symbol again. I recall it is the signature of a fool who once stood against us. :Elijah: Clearly, some upstart witch is salvaging old tricks. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: I'll do for him as I did the other. turns to Diego Diego, when night falls, I want you to gather every vampire in the Quarter. Get me the head of whoever did this and put it on a stick. : DIEGO: Yeah. That's gonna be a problem. Everyone is freaked out, man. We haven't had witches killing vampires in a long time. Marcel made sure of that. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Marcel has run off like a scared child. You lot are left with me. Now, who of you will fight to defend our home? looks around to see that no one comes forward Not a single one of you will stand with me, so afraid are you of this new threat? You should know better. I'll handle this myself. storms off ROUSSEAU'S is behind the bar of the restaurant, leaving Sophie Deveraux a voicemail : CAMI: the phone Sophie, the restaurant is an epic disaster again. Do you think maybe you could come in today and... automated voice on the other line says: "User's mailbox is full." : CAMI:'' annoyed'' Good-bye. : MARCEL: Looks like I should've been here last night. startled, sees that Marcel has entered the restaurant and looks for anything she can find to use as a weapon, finally settling on an empty liquor bottle : CAMI: Before you try anything, I'm on vervain. : MARCEL: Yeah, Klaus mentioned you broke free of his compulsion. Good for you. Sophie around? : CAMI: No. Why? : MARCEL: Got a witch problem. Thought she might have answers. sits down Mind if I wait? grabs a bottle off the bar and pours himself a drink : CAMI: It's a little early for day drinking. Let me guess, Klaus problems. I thought you'd be on top of the world now that you have Davina back. : MARCEL: from grief ''Davina is gone. : CAMI: ''shocked Was it Klaus? I told him, if he hurt her... : MARCEL: It wasn't like that. The power that she had was too much. We tried to fix her with this crazy-ass ritual, and something went wrong. Now she's...I don't know, floating in limbo, or waiting on her ancestors. : CAMI: Marcel, I'm sorry. : MARCEL: Yeah, me, too. MIKAELSON COMPOUND walks into Davina's old bedroom, where he finds Hayley looking at Davina's old sketches :Elijah: There you are. : HAYLEY: Here I am. :Elijah: to the sketches Davina's drawings. : HAYLEY: Yeah. Morbid, I know. I was just thinking... we never figured out why she drew those pictures of Celeste. Anyway, I'm just killing time, now that I'm on vampire lock-down. :Elijah: Whoever did this, we will deal with them. It won't be long. : HAYLEY: I'm not worried. Just think it's kind of funny that it took some big, supernatural threat for you to even come into the same room as me. :Elijah: I do apologize if you feel neglected. I have been occupied. My siblings are in some quarrel. Niklaus remains agitated. You'll recall that even our slightest interactions seem to infuriate him. : HAYLEY: So Klaus is a dick, and you want to be a good big brother. So we can't hang out. That sum it up? I get it, Elijah. It just seems like a really crappy deal. ROUSSEAU'S is still sitting at the bar with Cami when his phone rings. It's Klaus. He hits the ignore button and returns to his drink : CAMI: El presidente? : MARCEL: He likes to keep track of his people. : CAMI: Why are you loyal to him, exactly? : MARCEL: For someone who says she can't stand the guy, you sure ask a lot of questions about him. : CAMI: My interest is purely academic. : MARCEL: I know what you're doing. You're mad he used you, and you want to get back at him. Maybe you're hoping I'll let slip some chink in his armor. Friendly advice? Don't do that. It won't end well. Let me tell you a story about someone who went up against Klaus. FLASHBACK-- MIKAELSON COMPOUND, 1919 returns home in his military uniform to find a party being held at the compound. Marcel sees Rebekah sitting at a table with an unknown gentleman, and walks toward her : MARCEL: voiceover This was right after I returned from World War I. I'd been trying to get away from New Orleans for a while. Something kept drawing me back. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: a waiter ''Why don't you get me some martinis? Thank you. ''walks straight to where Rebekah and approaches her : MARCEL: Aren't you gonna welcome me home? : REBEKAH: I wouldn't want you to think that I was happy to see you. : MARCEL: How long you gonna hate me? : REBEKAH: You left me in a box for fifty-two years. Twice that seems like a good start. Come on, boys. is standing with Elijah near the bar, and he calls out to Marcel and gestures to him to join them for a drink : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: There he is. Our war hero, triumphantly returned. Oh, good to have you back, Marcellus. Welcome home. Elijah, and Marcel toast and drink Mmm. :Elijah: Haha! The prodigal son has finally learned to hold his liquor. : MARCEL: The Army'll do that to you. :Elijah: Well, it's good to have you back. Niklaus was beside himself in your absence. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Now that you are here, perhaps you could help settle an argument. You see, you've traded a war abroad for one here in the Quarter. Some rogue witch wants a piece of the city we built, and Elijah, for reasons beyond my comprehension, insists that negotiation is our best recourse. :Elijah: Yes. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: On the topic of your failed comprehension, you neglect, as a soldier, Marcel has seen not only how small the world has become and how fast news can travel, but also the very horrors of war itself. Surely, Marcel would agree with me. :Elijah: The best way for us to defend our home is by exercising discretion. : MARCEL: So who's the witch you want to kill? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: His name is Papa Tunde. I think he's a charlatan. :Elijah: Well, Marcel shall be able to decide that for himself. You invited him here. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Of course. We're not savages, are we? Tunde arrives at the party, and Klaus immediately approaches him : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Thank you for accepting our invitation, and welcome. I hope you'll allow me to play the role of host. If there's anything you need--- anything at all... : PAPA TUNDE: Pleasure before business, then. Hahaha! PRESENT DAY-- ROUSSEAU'S : MARCEL: I didn't get it at first. Klaus was the one who wanted to go to war. : CAMI: So, why was he inviting his enemy into his home? Why be so generous to someone who he's gonna have to kill? : MARCEL: But, you see, that's the thing. It was all part of Klaus' plan. He was sussing the guy out, learning his weaknesses, his strengths, getting him to let his guard down. That's how Klaus does it. Then he goes in for the kill. : CAMI: Because he's a two-faced sociopath. There's nothing enviable about what Klaus does. He is a monster. : MARCEL: shrugs ''We're all monsters, Cami. If you're powerful like Klaus is, you just don't have to bother hiding it. : CAMI: ''him in the eyes ''Davina was powerful. She wasn't a monster. THE DOCKS-- THIERRY'S WAREHOUSE ''Tunde finishes doing his spell on Rebekah, who lays desiccated in a circle of salt, with his symbol carved into her forehead. He stands back and admires his work : PAPA TUNDE: It is done. The power of the Original sister flows through me. : CELESTE: And will that be enough to make Klaus suffer? : PAPA TUNDE: I will hurt Klaus Mikaelson as he hurt me. When I am done, he will wish that he could die. ROUSSEAU'S / THE CAULDRON and Cami are still drinking together at the bar : MARCEL: You gonna open this place today? : CAMI: And risk you eating the clientele? : MARCEL: Oh, and here I thought you were starting to like me again. phone rings again, and when he sees it's Klaus, he reluctantly answers it : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Ah, you've deigned to break your despair long enough to pick up the phone. : MARCEL: I figured you'd just keep calling. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: I'm in the Cauldron now. You could meet me here, we could start burning passersby at the stake. : MARCEL: Sorry. I'm gonna chase down my own lead. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: And where might that be? The bottom of a bottle of scotch? : MARCEL: I'm at Sophie Deveraux's place. I figured I'll sit here and drink 'til she shows. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Or, you could snap out of this funk and come and help me end this. hangs up the the phone : Sophie is drunk and stumbling around with her own bottle of liquor as she approaches Klaus in an alley in the Cauldron : SOPHIE: Big, bad Klaus Mikaelson. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Sophie. Just the witch I was looking to brutalize. speed vamps toward Sophie and grabs her in a choke-hold Perhaps you could explain the attacks on my men. THE MIKAELSON COMPOUND and Elijah are in the courtyard. Hayley watches as Elijah tries to call Rebekah :Elijah: Rebekah is not answering her calls. : HAYLEY: You worried about whoever killed those daywalkers still being out there? :Elijah: Frankly, I'm worried that she had something to do with this. She's very displeased with Niklaus, perhaps even conspiring with others. notices Thierry drinking alone at a table and joins him :Elijah: Thierry, is it? : THIERRY: That's right. :Elijah: My sister is rather fond of you. Strange, she's not typically drawn to unremarkable men. Would you care to explain your sudden magnetism? : THIERRY: I don't know what you're-- annoyed, cuts him off by grabbing him by the throat and pushing him against the wall :Elijah: You can either tell me what you know, or I can distribute tiny pieces of you throughout the Quarter. : THIERRY: sighs She asked me to keep an eye out on witch stuff. I found something, and when I showed her, we were jumped by some guy. He desiccated her with his touch. :Elijah: angry Like a coward, you left her. : THIERRY: What was I supposed to do, fight some warlock that took out an Original? :Elijah: Where was this, exactly? : THIERRY: The docks, warehouse 57. I was just doing what she asked. You cannot tell Klaus about this. waits a moment before snapping his neck and allowing his body to drop to the floor :Elijah: I shall take that into consideration. : HAYLEY: worried I'm coming with you. :Elijah: No. Stay here. The compound is safe. : HAYLEY: Rebekah is in trouble. I'm going. :Elijah: for a moment and sighs Do not leave my sight. Understand? nods, and the two leave for the docks ROUSSEAU'S and Cami continue to drink with each other at the bar : MARCEL: Me calling things off with you wasn't lack of interest. I was hoping to save you from all this. : CAMI: Well, thanks, Romeo, but I'm in it. So, when are you gonna get to the good part with Klaus and that Papa guy? FLASHBACK-- NEW ORLEANS, 1919 : MARCEL: voiceover Papa Tunde said he wanted to empower the witches. Mostly, he wanted money and territory. Klaus and Elijah weren't about to give him either. He didn't like that, so he went on a rampage. see flashes of him sacrificing his offerings No one was safe. Not the humans in the faction. see Papa Tunde killing them Not the Guerrera werewolves. He even went after the witches who opposed him. Elijah offered a truce. He gave his word, in fact, but Klaus, being Klaus, he had another idea. Tunde is waiting in their meeting place when he hears someone enter : PAPA TUNDE: You're late, Elijah. It's not like the noble brother to keep me waiting. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: I'm sorry, mate. Elijah is the brother you meet when negotiations are to be had. I'm the one you get when negotiations are closed. : PAPA TUNDE: You do not scare me. You have no idea the power I possess. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Oh, in fact, I made it a point to learn all about your power. I noticed how you're almost always near those twin sons of yours, how they bear your distinctive mark. Got me to thinking-- you channel their power, don't you? Which, of course, begs the question: what would happen were that power to be taken away, if those sons whose lives you depend on were suddenly struck down? What of that power then? brings in a box and sets it down. Papa Tunde looks into the box and sees the severed heads of his twin sons : PAPA TUNDE: enraged I will kill you for this. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: I cannot be killed. You, however... zooms over to him and presses his thumbs into Papa Tunde's eyes and in through his brain, eventually killing him : PAPA TUNDE: Aagh! PRESENT DAY-- ROUSSEAU'S : CAMI: horrified That's awful! : MARCEL: Oh, to Klaus, it's just business. : CAMI: And don't you think there's something fundamentally wrong with that? Don't you worry you'll end up one of his victims or, worse, just like him? Tunde suddenly appears in the bar : PAPA TUNDE: Poor Marcellus. You remain always in the shadow of your father. Climb out from beneath it, will you, so you can die like a man? : MARCEL: Cami, you need to run now. Don't look back. Just go. : PAPA TUNDE: I think she should stay. I prefer an audience, and I'm about to put on quite the show. : CAMI: Marcel? : MARCEL: I said get out of here. terrified, hesitates in the doorway, not wanting to leave Marcel alone : PAPA TUNDE: You cannot defeat me. I channel the power of an Original vampire. Soon, I will have all three. But first, I will take you. THE CAULDRON with Klaus in the Cauldron, where she examines the abandoned desiccated vampires that Papa Tunde left for the vampires to find : SOPHIE: It's a complex spell. Old-school stuff, rooted in sacrificial magic. Whoever did this to your guys, my guess is they were an offering to gain more power. More guys they kill, more power they have. phone rings, and when he sees it's Cami, he answers it : KLAUS: Cami I didn't expect a call from you so soon. : CAMI: You need to get to Rousseau's now. Some lunatic witch doctor is killing Marcel. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Get as far away from there as you can. hangs up and leaves for Rousseau's THE DOCKS-- THIERRY'S WAREHOUSE and Elijah arrive to where Rebekah's body was left and immediately run toward her. Elijah is also on the phone with Sophie, who is still with the other bodies :Elijah: Rebekah! goes to kneel next to her, but can't cross the barrier made by the salt : HAYLEY: Oh, what's happening? :Elijah: Some kind of boundary spell. Someone is channeling her. Typically, it's a lethal process, but because she's an Original, she can't die. Instead, she's an endless source of power. : HAYLEY: So what are we supposed to do? :Elijah: You have to get her out of there. ROUSSEAU'S Tunde crouches in front of Marcel and holds his bone blade to his forehead to start to carve his symbol : PAPA TUNDE: As I recall, you're one of the few people Niklaus Mikaelson ever gave a damn about. You know what he did to my family. : MARCEL: in pain as he begins to desiccate ''Aah! : PAPA TUNDE: The sins of the father are paid for by the son. I will take pleasure in telling Klaus how you died. ''Tunde is about to kill Marcel when Klaus vamp-speeds into the bar and stops him : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: I remember killing you. I rather relished it. What a joy it is to relive fond memories. : PAPA TUNDE: You're here. Good. I can crush you before the eyes of your son. Then, I will consume you both. This time, I'm stronger. THE DOCKS-- THIERRY'S WAREHOUSE panicked Elijah is still on the phone with Sophie and is trying to figure out how to break the magical boundary :Elijah: You're not listening. We cannot enter the circle. There's some kind of confinement spell... If I can't remove her, we can't break the link. : SOPHIE: It's a convoluted spell. It's like a witch's recipe. You can spoil the balance by adding a more potent ingredient. A mystical binding agent. I don't know, volcanic ash, rock salt... anything up to and including eye of newt. :Elijah: What about the blood of a witch? : SOPHIE: confused Do you have the blood of a witch? :Elijah:'' to Hayley'' I need a favor. : HAYLEY: understands The baby. She's a quarter witch. gives Elijah her wrist, and he gingerly bites it to draw blood. They walk towards the magic circle together. Elijah holds out Hayley's wrist and lets the blood fall on the magic boundary line. It starts to fizzle and deteriorate. Elijah is able to get through, and he quickly picks up Rebekah and takes her out of the circle. He reaches for Hayley's hand, and then he vamp-speeds out of there with Rebekah and Hayley in tow ROUSSEAU'S Tunde has Klaus and is about to finish him off, when his connection to Rebekah and her power breaks. Tunde becomes weak, which allows Klaus to stun him long enough to rush over to Marcel : CAMI: Uhhh, is he dead? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Get out of here. : CAMI: Is Marcel dead? Did that guy kill him? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: He didn't finish him off. Marcel needs blood to heal. Go. Find me someone off the street. : CAMI: I'll do it. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: No. Not you. I don't want you involved in this. : CAMI: You don't control me anymore, remember? rushes over to Marcel and puts his mouth to her neck It's okay, Marcel. It's okay. It's okay, Marcel. looks on the two of them with a look of jealousy THE FRENCH QUARTER tracks Thierry into an alley and ambushes him by shoving him into a wall : REBEKAH: Ugh! I should rip out your coward heart. : THIERRY: What, Rebekah? We made a deal to take out your brother, but at he end of the day, it's every man for himself. : REBEKAH: I am so sick of self-serving narcissists. Are men simply incapable of committing to an alliance? vamp-speeds over to Thierry and snaps his neck again :Elijah: Oh, I asked you to cease these petty moves against our family, and yet you conspire with this fool. Is this what its come to, making moves against your own blood? : REBEKAH: Don't you try and shame me. Nik grows more powerful by the day, and you do nothing but encourage him. :Elijah: I offer him my counsel because it's clear to me that he needs to make the city our home. Now, perhaps leading these derelicts will curb some of these impulses, grant him some degree of happiness. : REBEKAH: You always talk of Nik's happiness. Over 1,000 years, he has robbed me of any chance at my own. What about me, Elijah? Am I not a concern for you? :Elijah: We all make sacrifices in the name of this family, Rebekah, but know this. I will never stand against you or Niklaus. : REBEKAH: What about Hayley? Nothing I conspire to do, none of my treachery will harm this family as much as your feelings for her. You're a hypocrite, Elijah. You would choose love over family and then condemn me for doing the same. JARDIN GRIS VOODOO SHOP walks into the Jardin Gris, where Rebekah is standing and waiting for him. : REBEKAH: Fancy meeting you here. : MARCEL: That symbol is already up and down the Cauldron, more of them popping up everywhere. : REBEKAH: I suppose Papa Tunde is marking his territory. : MARCEL: I'm told you saw him, as well. : REBEKAH: Yeah. Brought up a lot of memories. Memories that are best left buried. FLASHBACK-- MIKAELSON COMPOUND, 1919 finds Marcel drinking alone at one of the tables in the courtyard : REBEKAH: You're soused. Celebrating Klaus' defeat of the mad Papa Tunde? : MARCEL: Not celebrating, drowning sorrows. I'm the one who brought Tunde to town. : REBEKAH: What? : MARCEL: I made some inquiries while I was abroad, wanted the most dangerous witch anyone could find. : REBEKAH: Why on earth would you do that? : MARCEL: For you. I figured if someone as bad as Tunde comes in, maybe Klaus gets chased off. Very least, he's occupied enough that he can't stop me from trying to get you back. : REBEKAH: You mean to tell me that you would tear down everything my family built, everything you helped us build, risk your own life, on the off chance that I would show you the slightest bit of affection? : MARCEL: I would. I did. I'd do it again. : REBEKAH: Klaus has killed a thousand Tundes. All his life, there's only ever been one man he has truly feared My father Mikael. : MARCEL: The vampire who hunts vampires. : REBEKAH: If he came here, Klaus would flee and never turn back. All we need is a witch who can help us find him. looks behind her, where she sees a red-haired witch sitting at a nearby table. Their eyes meet, and they smile at each other THE MIKAELSON COMPOUND gives a speech to the crew of vampires in the compound : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Not long ago, you all united against me. You failed. Since then, in my benevolence, I have wiped the slate clean. Yet, it seems clear you think that I am the one who needs to earn your respect, your loyalty. You're mistaken. It is you who must prove yourselves to me. Our community is under attack. I require soldiers. I need warriors, not cowards. Each of you has a decision to make. You either fight alongside me or you leave now. : THIERRY: We don't owe you anything. If staying in the Quarter means living under your rule, I'd just as soon get the hell out. watches as a handful of vampires join Thierry and walk out of the compound. Thierry looks at Diego in hopes that he'll come along, but he gives him a pained look and stays behind. Afterwards, Marcel and Klaus talk with Sophie in the study upstairs : MARCEL: I got to admit, I thought you'd lose a lot more guys than that. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Well, good riddance to them, I say. We've no room for slackers or cowards in our kingdom. Now that you've regained your composure, let's move on to the next item of business, shall we, with a little help from our dear friend Sophie. : SOPHIE: I got no reason to help you, and I sure as hell don't have a reason to help him. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Now, now, don't be difficult, love. You'll only live as long as you're of use to me, and right now, your best use is to explain why a witch I killed has come back for revenge. Come on. Resurrected witches with vast power? : SOPHIE: It's the Harvest. To die and be reborn. I don't know how, but someone jacked that power, and they used it to bring back four witches... Just not the right ones. : MARCEL: So there's still a chance? If we can get that power back, we can save Davina. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Let's concentrate on the immediate problem, shall we? Papa Tunde wants revenge. He'll continue to attack us, channeling power from the vampires he sacrifices. He kills, he grows more dangerous. So how do I end him? He needs sacrifices to gain power. : SOPHIE: Hmm. You keep him from killing any more nightwalkers, that's a start. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Unless he finds the one place with a load of vampires ready to be sacrificed. all look at each other with a look of dawning realization THE GARDEN / LAFAYETTE CEMETERY and Marcel arrive at the garden only to discover that they are too late. All of the vampires are dead, sacrificed by Papa Tunde (in Sabine's body) meets with Papa Tunde near a crypt, where he is performing a ritual with his blade. He holds it up into the air, allowing the moonlight to shine over it, before standing and handing it to Celeste : CELESTE: Is it done? : PAPA TUNDE: This blade now contains all the power I harvested from the vampires. It will do things worse than death, even to an Original. : CELESTE: And are you ready for the final offering? : PAPA TUNDE: In the name of the witches of the French Quarter, it is my honor. hands her the bone knife : CELESTE: Thank you, Papa Tunde. stands behind him and slits his throat with the knife. Once he's dead, she looks at the knife, feeling Tunde's power being absorbed into it, and smirks END CREDITS See More Category:The Originals Season One Category:Episode Transcripts